Quigley's Madness
"Rat Monster on the lose!!! Stay inside at all times!!!" Read the newspaper, I was shocked at the headline. I saw another article about a DVD that appearently killed 10 kids and 1 man, last year and this year. I was at a flea market, I was searching for DVDs and found a DVD called, "The Death of Professor Quigley." I took it off the shelves and looked at it. It had Quigley, but his eyes were bloodshot and bleeding. He was holding a knife, with what looked like blood on it. Around him were bodies of kids and teens, covered in hyper-realistic blood and guts. I dropped the DVDs and headed for the counter. "Do you know about this DVD?!" I asked, as I handed up the Leap Frog DVD case. "Oh, we just got a shipment of those from Leap Frog, some kid's company" he replied, as he showed a huge box of Letter Factory DVDs, there were two that caught my eye. I saw "death at the academy" part one and two. They had no case, no nothing. "Death at the Academy?!" I asked him. "Yes, it was a new DVD from the-" he was interrupted by the phone. "Oh hello? Recalled? Oh yes right away!" He hanged up the phone and said those were the last Death at the Academy discs and asked if I'd like to take them and I happly said "yes" and left. I inserted the part one of Death at the Academy and it played. It started with Tad and Leap walking to the letter factory, oddly, loud moaning could be heard. When they both get there, it looks empty. Quigley greets them happly and him and Tad go behind a door. The screen's now red and symbols are everywhere. It shows Tad, dead. Tad's arms are ripped off and his head was too. Blood was splattered everywhere. Then it cuts to Leap and Quigley taking a tour and Leap was looking at the screen and got shot by the random gunshot and died. Lily was drawing a picture of a dead-looking Tad and Leap and... HERSELF?! She was quickly distorted and she disappeared, as a blood splat was on her previous spot. Then it showed that Quigley was the murderer of Tad, Leap, and Lily. I quickly smashed the DVD, and sobbed for a minute or two. I was so upset, that really ruined my childhood. I took out the other DVD of death at the academy part two and it played, it showed Tad, Lily, and Leap's bodies. Same look from last time, but a little more gore. It showed Quigley hiding the bodies in the basement, as it cut to Mr. and Mrs. Frog, sitting in a waiting room. Mr. Websley entered the scene and spoke. "Tad hasn't returned from the tour..." Said Mr. Websley, as he shuddered a bit. "Well... Where is he?!" Yelled Mr. Frog, as Mr. Websley sipped his drink. "Well, we will interview Professor Quigley, since he was said to be a 'suspect' in the case" replied Websley, as he ran to the backround where Quigley was at. Websley was now sitting in a room, with two cops by his side. "So, Quigley, you seem calm about this, and why is that?". "Well... Because *GULP* I don't know, ok?!" He yelled, the cops were startled by his unusual behavior, then his cheery one. Quigley took a knife and quickly stabbed the two police officers and dragged them to the basement and said something... Unexpected. "FUCK YOU!". "That's it, I'm calling 911!" Proclaimed Websley as he slapped Quigley. "Oh, but I can't let you do that. Because the other police will find out and put me in jail and no one wants that right?!" Said Quigley, as he raised his knife into the air as Websley screamed and got jabbed by the knife as blood splattered all over the wall. Quigley began to tore open Websley and took out a lit match and put his body on fire, as his body turns to ashes. He took the ashes and put them into the basement. I didn't want to watch this any longer, by the time it cut to Mr. Frog and Quigley fighting, I had already burned the DVD to ashes. I had forgotten about the last DVD, maybe it may answer my questions. Normally it has a menu, it did. Quigley was seen with black sockets without eyes and red filter was on. Quigley's mouth was missing. There was a scribble-ish crayon-looking option saying "PLAY". I quickly pressed play and went to the movie.